Susurros en el viento
by Icitzy
Summary: Te perdono, pero por favor, perdóname... discúlpame por no confiar en ti, discúlpame por no ser el hermano que merecías, discúlpame por todo..


_**Resumen:** Te perdono, pero por favor, perdóname... discúlpame por no confiar en ti, discúlpame por no ser el hermano que merecías, discúlpame por todo.._

_**Género:** Hurt/Family_

_**Disclamer:** Itachi (como todos los demás personajes de Naruto) son desgraciadamente propiedad de Kishimoto y no los quiere vender._

_**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Felicidades, Itachi" del Foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**_

_**Notas principales:** Jo, hace tiempo no escribía, pero ¿quien no quiere escribir de Itachi?, desde el primer episodio que lo vi, siempre creí que era bueno, nunca confié en esa faceta de malo. Lamentablemente no tiene muchos cumpleaños felices por decir, tal vez cuando era chico, pero luego con la presión de sus padres, la masacre y su enfermedad (okey, hasta esto a mi me deprime), decidí escribir esto._

**_Advertencia: _**_Me odiarán, hay una gran posibilidad_

_**Pd:** Las cosas en cursiva y entre comillas son frases que dice el propio Itachi a través de la historia, me gusto la idea de agregarlas, espero que les guste :)_

**_A leer!_**

**_..._**

**Susurros en el viento**

**.**

**.**

En el cielo podía observar como las nubes comenzaban a tornarse oscuras anunciando la inminente lluvia, el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte a cada paso que se acercaba, él solo suspiro y se acomodo la capa que lo cubría para que nadie lo reconociera a la salida de la aldea.

Cuando presintió que estaba cerca comenzó a ir más lento, como si sus piernas pesaran más de lo normal, tomándose más tiempo de saltar de rama en rama y pasando su mano por cada tronco de cada árbol que saltará para convencerse a si mismo que todo era real, en algunos momentos viendo a sus costados o detrás al sentir hasta el más pequeño ruido, siempre en defensiva, esperando que alguien lo encontrará.

—Solo es el viento... —Susurro a la nada mientras se detenía y bajaba del árbol para continuar el trayecto caminando

Cuando más cerca estaba, más comenzaba a flaquear su paso firme, su mirada fuerte se perdía por una nostálgica, sus manos se convertían en puños y le comenzaba a temblar el labio inferior al punto que se lo mordía para detenerlo.

Habían pasado varios meses, años realmente, sabía que tenía que hacerle frente a su dolor e ir a visitarlo.

Miro el cielo, las nubes acaparaban la tarde, dando una sensación lúgubre con sus colores grisáceos, dejando solo unos pocos rayos de sol aun libres, y con una mueca en la cara confirmo que comenzaban a caer algunas gotas.

Algunas hojas secas sonaban con cada uno de sus pasos, y se detuvo cuando alzo su vista el frente, ahí lo vio, debajo de unos árboles que lo protegían, rodeado de hojas secas, sus piernas temblaron pero se auto impuso a continuar caminando, solo cuando se encontró enfrente del objeto cayo de rodillas.

Solo observó inmóvil la piedra enfrente de él, una roca que el mismo había levantado hace años atrás pero nunca la había visitado, paso la mano temblorosa por las marcas, los kanjis, que en su totalidad mostraban el nombre de su hermano.

_うちはイタチ_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Cuando la guerra había acabado, no tuvo que decirlo ni con palabras, había ido al laboratorio de Tobi a buscar si aun tenía el cuerpo de su hermano, aún recuerda que Naruto le insistió en hacerle un pequeño santuario como el había hecho con su sensei anteriormente, y lo hizo. Fue él solo con el cuerpo, fue en lo profundo del bosque pero aun lo suficientemente cerca de Konoha, por que su hermano era y siempre fue un shinobi de la hoja, y lo enterró, busco una roca y grabo el nombre de su hermano, y coloco las únicas pertenencias que había para indentificarlo acostadas sobre la roca, como su bandana ninja y su collar, no pudiendo evitar sentirse contrariado por ver solo dos objetos, él no tenía nada y de su antigua casa solo habían quedado escombros.

A pesar de haber levantado él mismo la tumba, luego de ese primer día, nunca más había pasado por la roca, hasta ahora.

Al menos nadie había robado nada, el lugar estaba igual que la última vez, era como si se mantuviera con el tiempo, y con esos pensamientos se saco la capa al ver como comenzaba a llover y la anudó a los árboles mas cercanos para que no mojaran la tumba, luego se recostó en un árbol enfrente a la roca y tiro su cabeza para atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para que no cayera ninguna lágrima.

—Nii-san... —Susurro al viento

La lluvia empeoraba a cada momento, pero no se movió, continuo inmóvil en la misma posición, deseando por solo segundos volver a verlo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas de no olvidar su rostro ni su voz, deseando no olvidar esos recuerdos juntos en sus niñez, solo deseando…

Y aunque sabía que era imposible, probablemente absurdo y claramente infantil, solo susurraba en vos baja sus deseos, imaginando por un momento que todo estaba bien, que su hermano seguía vivo, imaginando a sus padres vivos…

En su mente intentaba imaginarse como hubiera sido este día en la actualidad si nada del horror hubiese pasado, seguramente su madre estaría sonriendo, yendo de un lado al otro de la casa buscando cosas y armando la mesa para la cena, su padre seguramente diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de Itachi mientras leía su periódico, ¡Y a él no le importaría!.

Tal vez ese día habría buscado una escusa para no estar en ninguna misión, en vez de eso estaría ayudando a su madre a organizar la mesa o escondiendo el regalo para su hermano en el dormitorio, esperando que Itachi llegará de su misión, y cuando finalmente llegará a la casa, aunque estuviera cansado, aunque estuviera triste, él daría una sonrisa cansada y aceptaría el abrazo de su madre cuando a penas cruzará el umbral, agradecería las palabras de su padre solemnemente y tal vez al verlo le sonreiría, cuando se acercara con su regalo y darse cuenta de lo que era, no importaría lo que fuera si no la intención, probablemente le golpearía la frente con dos dedos y le diría un simple "Gracias", pero no se enojaría por esa simple palabra, hasta...

Hasta le sonreiría y le diría...

—Feliz cumpleaños, nii-san… —Murmuro con voz trémula

No importaba cuan fuerte apretara sus ojos, sus lágrimas lentamente aparecían y terminaban por mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia que caían por sus mejillas.

Y en su mente Itachi aun le sonreía, aunque tal vez no le hubiese gustado el regalo, luego estarían todos en la mesa y su madre buscaría darle a todos en su cena algo de sus gustos, y sería una cena relativamente silenciosa pero su madre buscaría que su hermano cuente su día o si alguien más lo felicito, hasta él lo molestaría ¡Lo molestaría!.

Y no importaría que ya fuera grande, siempre buscaría estar un tiempo con su hermano mayor, y de que luego de comer le pediría que le enseñara algún jutsu nuevo, pero Itachi solo negaría y le respondería.

—Lo siento Sasuke, será la próxima vez… —Susurro con la voz entrecortada

Pero sabía que aunque Itachi le respondiera esa frase, su hermano siempre estaría para él, lo sabría, realmente lo sabría y no lo dudaría, no lo haría nunca más.. y cuando su madre trajera un pequeño pastel para su hermano, no importaría que su padre bufara de que su hijo ya era adulto, ella llegaría y dejaría el pastel enfrente de su hijo mayor, luego le daría un beso en su mejilla y esperaría que soplara la solitaria vela en medio de la torta.

Su madre lo animaría a que pidiera un deseo y él se encontraría sonriendo al ver a su madre tan animada, también lo estaría por esta fecha importante, y observaría como su hermano mayor que con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, negaría y soplaría, para luego volver a negarse pero para no revelar su deseo a pesar de los ruegos de su tonto hermano menor.

Finalmente luego de comer una porción de pastel su padre se levantaría en silencio y le daría una palmada en la espalda a su hijo mayor para luego retirarse, su madre y él se quedarían un tiempo con Itachi conversando mientras levantaban la mesa y finalmente echaban al mayor de la cocina para que fuera a descansar, tal vez él mismo se quedaría limpiando los platos.

—Tal vez… —Murmuro con media sonrisa

Y esa noche, luego de que sus padres estuvieran descansando, iría a patio y se sentaría a ver la noche, su hermano estaría esperándolo sentado, y ambos se quedarían un tiempo en paz, en silencio, sabiendo que el otro esta cerca, confiando en el otro, tal vez Itachi le hablaría y él solo escucharía atentamente con admiración.

La noche continuaría y ambos se irían a sus respectivas habitaciones dando por terminado el día.

_—"Lo siento, Sasuke... no habrá próxima vez"_

—Duele… —Con la voz cortada, con aún lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos y bajo su mirada, espero ver a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, espero verlo sentado enfrente de él o a su costado riendo, espero un milagro, lo que sea, pero nada, nada había cambiado, todo seguía su curso, su hermano no iba a volver, observo con los ojos furiosos llenos de lágrimas detenidamente de nuevo la roca con la inscripción que yacía seca debajo de su capa, mientras él estaba completamente empapado y no podía detener los espasmos por el frío.

—Deberías estar vivo, deberías estarlo —con la voz furiosa pero luego volvió a quebrarse—, me dejaste solo.

En su mente buscaba las memorias de la última vez que lo vio y como él no se movió, no hizo absolutamente nada, no se movió, no hablo y en cambio él debería…

_—"Siempre te he mentido, diciendo que me perdones; siempre te mantuve alejado, con mis propias manos... No quería que te vieras envuelto, pero ahora creo que tal vez tú podrías haber sido capaz de cambiar a nuestro padre, madre, los Uchiha... Si te hubiese enfrentado desde el comienzo, tratado de ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista y hablado contigo de la verdad... Pero fallé, y no importa lo que diga ahora, aún así no te alcanzará"_

El azabache se encontraba con las manos en el cabello, mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose completamente inútil, débil, como si fuera un pequeño niño; como cuando era pequeño y buscaba el consuelo de su hermano cuando tenía miedo, realmente lo necesitaba en este momento.

_—"Es por eso que finalmente voy a decir lo que realmente pienso. No tienes que perdonarme, no importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora... Yo te amaré por siempre"_

—Yo debería también haber dicho lo que siento... —murmuro, alzo un poco la voz y grito al cielo— ¡Te perdono!

Sus manos volvieron a ser puños, se levanto y continúo gritando una y otra vez.

—¡Te perdono, te perdono, te perdono! —Esperando ser escuchado

Continúo gritando las mismas palabras una y otra vez, pero en un momento su garganta comenzó a doler y realmente no se sentía con fuerzas, no ese día, las había perdido completamente con solo ver la tumba.

—Pero por favor, perdóname —susurro cayendo de rodillas—, discúlpame por no confiar en ti, discúlpame por no ser el hermano que merecías, discúlpame por todo...

Detrás de él, se escucharon unos pasos, se escuchaba como las hojas secas de rompían con las pisadas, alguien se acercaba lentamente, pero Sasuke no dio ningún movimiento, ni siquiera una postura de defensa, observaba la piedra con los ojos vacíos; la sombra detrás de él cuidadosamente se acerco con un paraguas y lo cubrió de la lluvia.

—Mírame...

Sasuke levantó los brazos y comenzó a señalarse, con una pequeña risa histérica

—Soy un asco, ni siquiera... ni siquiera debería estar vivo, ¡Él debería estarlo!

La sombra negó triste y cubrió a Sasuke con un abrigo, paso una mano por el hombro del azabache y se acerco a la roca, se arrodillo y rezó, seguidamente murmuro un "Feliz cumpleaños"

El azabache solo observaba con la vista cansada los movimientos del otro, como tenía los ojos tristes y hasta podría jurar haberle visto los ojos llorosos, hasta dar un largo suspiro cuando se arrodillo a rezar.

—¿Qué haces acá? —Susurro con la voz ronca por haber gritado, cuando el otro finalizo su oración

—Todos los años vengo —respondido firme, mientras dejaba suavemente unas flores blancas al costado, para luego de una pausa, mirar hacia el cielo —, aparte de tener que cumplir la promesa que le jure antes de que falleciera. —Finalmente mirándolo a los ojos

Sasuke tembló con las ultimas palabras, aún la culpa le pesaba y giro su vista al suelo, nunca se atrevió a preguntarle cual había sido su promesa que había hecho con su hermano, aunque claramente algo con él tenía que ver, finalmente alzo la vista y contemplo los ojos celestes de Naruto, esperando una risa o broma, pero solo veía unos ojos cansados, adultos y serios que lo analizaban en espera de su respuesta.

—Solo vine a decirle Feliz Cumpleaños —Susurro mientras se levantaba y apretaba con fuerza el abrigo por el frió.

—Itachi no te perdonara... —Respondío en voz baja Naruto detrás de él, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando

Sasuke solo se tenso a tal respuesta e intento controlar sus temblores, mientras fruncía el ceño y negaba internamente volver a llorar.

—Itachi no te perdonara —repitio la frase lentamente —, no lo hará por el simple echo que no necesitas pedirle disculpas, nunca necesitaste pedirlas, él ya descansa en paz. —continuo en voz baja mientras se frotaba los hombros por el frío

El azabache se quedo de piedra, parpadeo unas cuantas veces intentando asimilar las palabras, buscando si había algo detrás de las palabras de su amigo, fueron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente bufó, y lo miró con una sonrisa cansada.

—Eres un dobe…

—Y tú eres un teme, pero no lo podemos evitar —Sonriendo y llevando un poco de brillo a sus ojos

Sasuke se fue caminando devuelta a la aldea, el rubio lo siguió con la mirada hasta que en un momento desapareció su figura entre los árboles, Naruto sonrió y miro todo desde su lugar, se preparó para salir detrás de su compañero pero se detuvo por un momento.

Se acercó con una sonrisa a la tumba e hizo una reverencia, y hablo en voz baja por las dudas para que no escuchara Sasuke, hablando en voz baja como si fuera algún secreto personal entre él e Itachi.

—No te preocupes Itachi-san, mantengo mi promesa —y golpeo su pecho con el puño derecho—, dejaste al teme en buenas manos.

A penas termino esa frase se rió de sus propias palabras y salio en busca de Sasuke, ya se imaginaba al día siguiente cuidándolo por que agarró gripe o fiebre por estar debajo de la lluvia sin abrigo.

Dejando detrás a la lluvia, a una tumba solitaria rodeada de hojas secas, un lugar que quedaba completamente en silencio, en paz, que lo único que lo mantenía vivo era unas flores blancas que yacían enfrente de esta, o no, no realmente, tal vez aun había vida ahí por las personas que aun lo recordaban, aún vida por esas las pocas que lo consideraban héroe, en especial ahí siempre habría vida por un pequeño hermano menor.

_"No llores más Sasuke... Tu hermano está aquí para protegerte, pase lo que pase"_

**.**

**-owari-**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **Admito que me destruí un poco el cerebro buscando una idea para esto, como se han dado cuenta, si hay un cumpleaños de Itachi, pero no un Itachi muy vivo que digamos, y con un Sasuke que pide el perdón de su hermano. En el final, si no lo entendieron quise dar a entender que él seguiría vivo por los recuerdos de los demás, y la ultima frase pueden pensarla como quieran (ame esa parte en la historia), hasta un Itachi fantasma cuidando a su hermano si quieren. _

_Em..contando que lo escribí escuchando Hurt de Cristina Aguilera, ¿no puede pasar esta canción con Sasuke e Itachi?, así que es tal vez por eso que me quedo muy OoC con Sasuke, lo escribí a base de esa canción, un familiar llorando la perdida y pidiendo perdón._

_Sobre Naruto, pues... recuerden a Itachi le hace prometer al rubio que cuidará a su hermano, que lo dejará en sus manos, quise que apareciera un poco (ahora que lo vean a ellos dos como amigos, compañeros, o amantes, va a su imaginación)_

_**Pd:** Er… me fui a llorar por ahí. ¡Feliz cumple mi comadrejita hermosa! (se que ya paso pero lo que vale es la intención jajaj)_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
